


What the f word, Corpse!

by kmxxt



Category: Corpse Husband - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, sykkuno - Fandom
Genre: Corpse is a cat, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, Lies, M/M, Magic, Magic Rituals, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Soft Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Swearing, Sykkuno thinks he is a furry, TikTok, corpse swears a lot, he is not, mentions of violence against animals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28201584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmxxt/pseuds/kmxxt
Summary: In which Sean shows Corpse a TikTok where a weird dancing girl shows how to turn people into cats and they actually try it.Or where Sykkuno finds a black cat beaten up in the street at the middle of the night and takes care of it.
Relationships: Corpse Husband & Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 31
Kudos: 319





	1. Tiktok sucks

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, this is the first thing I post here so PLEASE tell me if anything is wrong or something like that. 
> 
> Second, English isn't my first language so you guys have to deal with that lmao sorry. Actually this is my first work that is written in English ;;;;;;;;;
> 
> Third, if any of them say that they are uncomfortable with these type of things I'll take it down immediately. 
> 
> And finally, PLEASE respect them, I don't ship both of them irl I just ship their characters. Also, please don't send them this work to them or do something creepy, thank u. 
> 
> Anyways hope you guys enjoy it :)  
> And if you feel uncomfortable reading fanfics like this then what the f are you doing here, honestly

This was a normal day for Corpse. He was feeling like shit, as always, his stomach said to him **"fuck you I don't want to eat today so here have pain in return you stu-"** and he was kinda okay with that. He had to repaint his nails and had to buy another eyeliner on Amazon because fuck going out of his apartment. That is for crazy people, he was SANE.   
  
Anyways, his day wasn't that bad until Sean arrived at his house saying that he missed him and many cursi things that Corpse was really embarrassed of. Like, he wasn't used to it, even if he had known his friend for like... five years or something. Corpse doesn't remember when he met him but well, you get the point.   
All of their friendship years went to hell and back when Sean screamed at his friend being in shock. In front of him Corpse vanished and instead there was a fluffy and black cat, staring back into his soul.  
  
Okay but how the fuck did they got in this situation?  
  
Jack was really, really, R E A L L Y bored and that's why he decided to download Tiktok and give it a look, just for fun, right? Corpse was just laying on his brown couch with his right arm covering his face while he was listening to his friend cringing at the other side of the room. Sean was, and why not, sitting on top of the kitchen table because he said that it was comfortable and at this point Corpse didn't even cared about all of the weird things his friend did.   
Sean, out of nowhere started laughing so hysterically that Corpse moved his arm from his face and gave him a look of confusion and worry, Sean was choking because of his laughter.  
  
  
 **"Oh my!"** Sean started screaming. **"Corpse you have to watch this, man! It's so..."** He started laughing again. **".... fucking crazy... what the-"**  
  
  
Corpse stood up from where he was and walked across the room until he was capable to see what his friend wanted him to watch. The video started playing and a weird song came out of nowhere, then a girl appeared dancing at the screen meanwhile some text started showing with her own shitty moves.   
  
**"Do you want your own catboy?"** BANG, the girl was dancing again.   
  
**"I'll show you how to turn a person into a cat!"** For some weird reason, the girl was still dancing.  
  
  
What the fuck.   
The girl started giving shitty instructions like making a circle at the floor and things like that, as if she was doing a youtube video of how to summon Sponge Bob or creepypastas. Jack started laughing again when the girl said something people had to say in order to become a cat. **"At the end just scream BITCH I'M A CAT NYA, and that's all".** The Tiktok ended like that. With a white girl screaming her lungs out with that Nya and Corpse didn't even knew how to react to it. He was lost. What the fuck???????? What is life? Why was it so painful to remember the screams of that dancing person? SHE EVEN WAS WEARING CAT EARS WHAT THE HELL?????   
  
  
**"Corpse please, please please let's try it HAHAH!"** Sean fell off the table due to his laughter but didn't even cared about that, he was dying on the floor picturing how it would sound like if Corpse said NYA like that girl did.   
Oh. My. God. They had to do it. Corpse chuckled and started laughing, his throat was dry but he didn't really cared. That Tiktok had him so shocked that he laughed because of his confusion.  
  
  
 **"Do people actually believe in that?"** Asked Corpse.   
  
  
**"Let me check the comments."** Jack decided that the floor was comfortable too and started reading all the comments out loud. **"This doesn't work 0/10"** Corpse laughed a bit. **"Okay girl but do we need to dance like a worm with salt like u?"** Jack made a pause and turned his head to look at Corpse.  
While he stared at him he said **"Imagine if you turn into a cat... then cats would ruin your life HAHAHAHAHAH your song!"**  
  
  
 **"Shut the fuck up"** Said Corpse, laughing a little bit. Then stopped when he realized something very important. **"Oh my god Jack I could turn into Bingus"**  
  
  
 **"W h a t"**  
  
  
 **"Yeah! Like... if we do this weird thing... and it actually worked... Then I would... I would be part of the Team Bingus."** Corpse sounded so excited. **"Corpse Bingus, I could be Bingus Husband or something man! I just have to turn into a cat and you shove my hair... I... I would be happy for once".**  
  
  
Jack was staring at Corpse for a moment, everything went silent until both of them started laughing again.  
  
  
 **"Okay yeah, totally, let's do this!"** Jack screamed and got up. **"Bring me paper, we need to write down all the materials we need."**  
  
  
 **"Ah yeah yeah, give me a sec"** Corpse went into his room to grab a piece of white paper from his desk. Then he searched for a pen and gave them to his friend. Jack started writing all the materials that were on that TikTok:   
-A stripe of hair   
-A collar for a cat   
-A spoon of Milk   
-Mustard   
-Pineapple   
-Orange juice   
-8 candles   
  
  
**"What is wrong with this combination?"** Said Jack rereading the list.   
  
  
**"I don't know man, seems disgusting"**  
  
  
 **"Yeah but who cares, let's do this. Do you have everything of the list? Well... I think that you don't have that collar so I'll go to a pet store"**  
  
  
 **"No no wait... I... I actually have one"**  
  
  
 **"But why? You don't have a cat"** And then Jack realized something. Oh boy. **"Corpse that's kinky!"**  
  
  
Corpse started laughing, gasping for some air before explaining himself. **"No you got it wrong! I have it because I found a lost cat years ago and wanted to adopt it but the cat disappeared and I kept that collar"**  
  
  
So yeah, that's how both of them ended panicking over their shitty situation. They didn't know how to ask for help or who to reach because it wasn't an everyday thing to call to 911 and scream MY FRIEND TURNED INTO A CAT WHAT DO I DO meanwhile at the back of the call you listen a cat having a heart attack or something because of all the noises it is doing.  
It's not like they tried...at all.  
  
Okay yeah, they tried and the woman who answered the call just hung up and left them having their crisis on their own.  
  
  
 **"Well, it's not that bad...I mean, you wanted to be like bingus ha ha....ehhh"**  
  
  
Corpse answered to Jack running towards him and biting his leg.  
  
  
 **"FUCK"**


	2. Pspspsps Kitty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sykkuno finds a black cat with a deep meow outside his house and takes care of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like writing more so here you have, a new chapter! :)
> 
> This is how I imagine Corpse's meows would sound like: https://youtu.be/w7x_lWJNnNg 
> 
> IT'S SO FUNNY I LOVE THAT CAT PLEASE LOVE JACK THE CAT AND HIS DEEP MEOWS OR ELSE

Jack decided to stay at Corpse's house to "take care" of him. Actually what he started to do was lookin at all the photos Corpse had from his childhood, yes he started to look at his photo album meanwhile Corpse was trying to open his bedroom door so he could attack Jack in order to stop him from looking at his photos.  
  
  
 **"Oh my! Is this you? Why the fuck are you wearing a carrot costume? Wait... no, there's something written in here..."**  
  
  
 _SHIT, NOT THAT PHOTO. NO. NO. NO._  
  
  
 **"Okay so here says... Tamal? The fuck is a tamal? CORPSE WHAT THE FUCK IS A TAMAL AND WHY ARE YOU DRESSED AS ONE"** Jack unlocked his phone and searched in google what a Tamal is.  
While he was searching Corpse was destroying the door with his paws, the poor door was getting killed by a cat that was...screaming??? Yes, Corpse was screaming at Jack using all the swear words he knew in French, English and Spanish. But hey, Jack couldn't hear him lmao.  
  
  
 **"Wait...this actually looks pretty tasty. I'll order some. Corpse do you want Tamales? ... Corpse?"** Then Jack paid attention to the diabolic noise from the other room and started laughing. **"Right! You're a cat you can't eat HAHAHAHAH"**  
  
  
And that's how Jack ate Tamales for dinner. Also that's how Sean almost lose an eye due to Corpse, because when he opened the door the cat was ready to jump into his head because he was standing in the desk at the room.

  
  
Some hours later...

  
  
Corpse was laying at the feet of his bed because Jack took all the space left. Corpse cat was trying to get some sleep but his friend was snoring his life out.  
 _What the fuck_. Corpse thought. _Does he have some respiratory problems or why he can't fucking breathe correctly?_  
  
Anyways, Corpse decided that he had enough and he won't be able to sleep at all if he was on the same room with Jack. He got up and jumped off his bed, thank Bingus the door was open so he could leave the 'hell room'. When he got out he started to walk towards the principal door but he remembered he had like 8 locks so it would be imposible for him to open it.  
He went to the nearest window (it's not like his apartment had a lot of windows) and tried to open it but he failed. He came back down to the floor again and stayed there like a statue until he remembered that the window of the bathroom was always open.  
  
" **Fuck yeah** " He said but the only thing he could hear was a big ass deep " **meow** ". Anyways that worked for him, he could understand himself.  
  
  
Now that he was in the bedroom he had no idea how to reach the window. It was in a tall place, so far from the floor where he was.

  
(Yes I'm lazy that's why I drew Corpse's bathroom instead of describing it completely, hope you guys can see it. I drew it in a napkin. If you can't see it then I'm sorry idk how to put images here)  
  
  
Corpse prepared himself to jump into the toilet without being careful because when he was on it he fell into the water. The good thing was that it was clean, the bad thing is that it was disgusting to fall into toilet water and now he was so fucking WET. This made things harder for him because all of his fur was dripping and was covering his sight.  
He shook himself and cared very little about getting the whole bathroom wet. Then he jumped onto the shelf above the sink and then onto the shelf above the toilet. Being there he was able to lean out of the bathroom window and measured his jump to the nearest branch of the old tree in front of his apartment  
  
Corpse was able to reach the floor after almost dying because he wasn't used to jump with the body of a cat and it was worse because he was still wet.  
  
  
When he was outside he started to feel excited because no one would recognize him because of his voice. Being a singer and a public figure was very difficult for him, his anxiety was killing him every time he had to go out from his house. He started to go out to walk in the middle of the night when he felt like his apartment was going to eat him or that a stranger was stalking him from one of his windows.  
But now, he felt like he was in heaven and that he was capable to do whatever he wanted to do. Nobody cared about a black cat walking in the night. That's why he started running, he felt like he was flying. It was a long time before he stopped running from lack of air, his fur was now dry and he searched for a good spot to rest. Being in front of a bush, surrounded by green and trees he threw himself on the grass and rested his eyes because he wasn't going to sleep there, he just needed like the energy of the sun or something because at this point he was K.O  
  
His ears started moving because of the sound of some keys near him and a soft voice from behind the bush where he was but he couldn't care less. After those sounds he listened to weird steps which were going in his direction. How did he knew that? No idea, super cat senses or some shit but for a moment he felt scared and he opened his eyes to see what was happening near him.  
When he opened his eyes two kids were staring at him with big smiles. Two fat balls with legs (lol) started running towards him shouting **"KITTY"** with a high pitched voice as if they had swallowed helium or something.  
Corpse wanted to run but he couldn't, he was tired because of the marathon he did just minutes ago so he couldn't escape from the two monsters screaming for him.  
  
  
 **"HELP"** another big ass **"MEOW"**  
  
  
One kid grabbed his tail and pulled him towards them. The other one grabbed his face and pulled him in the other direction of the other kid. Both started yelling at each other and the only thing Corpse could do was to defend himself with his claws and fangs so he bit the hand of the kid who was holding his face. The kid released him and then started crying and shouting. The other kid got angry at him for hurting the child and as he was trying to run and hide from both of them, the angry kid kicked him in his belly. Corpse went flying and landed on a big rock that was at that small park outside a bunch of small houses.  
The mom of the two kids came and, without noticing the injured cat, grabbed their hands. Then Corpse was on his own, meowing in pain. He closed his eyes again and thought _"Hey at least I'm finally dying"_. He laughed a little bit until the pain attacked him again and screamed. " _Fucking kids I'm going to scare the shit out of them if I see them again_."  
  
  
The sound of keys and the soft voice came back to Corpse after a while of him being there waiting for his death.  
  
  
 **"Bimbus you can't come out, wait here I forgot my cellphone on the car... yes yes, good boy"** The soft anime voice was getting near and then all of a sudden he heard a scream.  
  
  
 **"Oh... oh Jesus! What happened to you?"**  
  
  
Corpse was about to scream at the guy who was talking because he felt like shit until he opened his eyes and saw a cute guy staring at him from the other side of the small park where he was. Then the guy approached him running and stoped himself before grabbing Corpse.  
  
  
 **"Hey little guy...or girl I don't know, I'm sorry if you're like... never mind... Would you let me take care of you? You...uh...Alright I'm talking to a cat but hey, uhh....yes?"**  
  
  
Corpse just looked at the guy who was having a crisis for overthinking too much his own words, he decided that he had died because the man talking was like... an angel. Yes, an angel. Because of that Corpse just closed his eyes and felt how the human was caring him in his arms. He felt how the cold of the outside died and felt that he was in a warmer environment.  
The cute guy, who Corpse just named an Angel, stopped caring him and he was left in a smooth surface. **"You are lucky that I worked in a Vet when I was younger, you know?"**  
  
  
 _Yes yes_ , was what Corpse wanted to answer, _I'm so fucking lucky I died 5 minutes ago and now an Angel like you is taking care of me. This is heaven._  
  
Then he opened his eyes when he realized something. **"The fuck I'm doing in heaven? I wanted to go to hell... I don't even believe in this shit for Bingus sake... But if I'm here... what the fuck who let me in? The fucking mistake they made"**  
  
  
He forgot he was a cat and he didn't realized that the human who was going to clean his wounds could only listen a deep and dark " **meow** " so when Corpse started saying all of the heaven and hell thing the guy almost spilled the water and alcohol he was holding.  
  
  
 **"Oh! Oh Jesus you scared me! I mean... I don't want to be rude to you...cat... Is just that never in my life I heard a cat meowing that fast and deep."** The man with soft and brown hair placed the two bottles of liquid in the bed where Corpse was laying and grabbed a ball of cotton with his right hand. Then he poured a little bit of water into it and started cleaning the dry blood that was in the cat's fur. He started talking again, realizing that the cat was paying attention to him, staring. **"I mean, your little meows are not bad, okay? That's not what I meant... It's just that... you know, right? Yeah I should keep quiet."**  
  
  
When the Angel finished cleaning his fur with water he poured some alcohol in another ball of cotton and decided to distract the cat again because that little buddy was about to feel some pain in his open wounds.  
  
  
 **"So anyway...I can see that you have your own collar and everything so you must have an owner, right?"** Corpse hissed due to the alcohol that was being applied into his wounds. He didn't meowed this time to answer the guy.  
  
  
 **"This pink collar looks really good with your black fur, you know? And... uhm...I finished! You don't have any broken bones, thanks Jesus. Uhm..."** The hand covered with a green sleeve reached out to grab Corpse's collar to read its information.  
  
  
The plate from the collar had the name of Anikka and that was it. Nothing more.  
  
  
 **"So, uhh... your name is Anikka! Nice to meet you, Anikka, I'm Sykkuno."** The soft man smiled to Corpse as he petted him until the cat started moving his head a little too fast like saying " _no_ " to Sykkuno. Sykkuno got confused.  
  
  
 **"Uhm...Not nice to meet you?"** Corpse shook his head again. **"Not Sykkuno? Not me? I... uhm"** Corpse grabbed his collar and started biting it. **"Annikka wait!"** Corpse stared at him and Sykkuno felt as if his soul left his body for about 3 seconds, then started again trying to understand the cat. **"Not Anikka?"** Corpse started to move happily because Sykkuno got his message.  
  
  
 **"Then what is your name?"**  
  
  
 **"Corpse" "MEOW"**  
  
  
 **"You know that...uhm, I can't understand you meowing, right? Uhm..."  
  
  
** Corpse stared again until he got the attention of Sykkuno and with the small dignity he had he started to act as he was choking and then fell to the bed, acting dead. Sykkuno was shocked, scared and confused because of what he just watched, then he jumped in his place when the cat got up and stared at him, expecting something. Sykkuno started clapping. **  
  
  
 **"Yeah, uhm...Not Anikka, you're good at acting, I think...uhm"**** Sykkuno started touching his face while he was thinking, then he let out a squeak because he got scared again due to the acting of the black cat who was interpreting his number again **. **"Are you acting... dead?"**** Corpse looked back at him again and decided to fall into the bed, backwards so his paws were in the air. Then he turned his head a little to the side, opened his mouth and got out his pink tongue.

_The fucking shit I do for this man._ Thought Corpse. **  
  
  
 **"What the... Oh Jesus! I, uhm... A corpse?"**  
  
  
** Corpse got on his paws again and started to move happily to let Sykkuno know that he guessed correctly. **  
  
  
 **"Corpse? Your name is... Corpse?"**** The cat meowed back to Sykkuno, walked towards him and licked one of his hands. Sykkuno got embarrassed and raised one of his hands to cover his smile. **  
  
  
**"I see! Uhm... Corpse, welcome to your new house until I find your owner!"****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished writing this at 11:11 pm so I have good luck now, yep yep fuck life 
> 
> Anywayssssssssss the image appeared ? If not, please tell me in the comments and I'll erase that part avoiding embarrassing myself jsdhvfsbukhvfhvu 
> 
> Also, if you're curious about what the fuck is a Tamale... it's food. It's something that is very common to eat in Mexico and it's like a large corn cake with different ingredients. You can eat it red or green (the color means which salsa is used and they go with chicken), sweet corn, mole, sweet tamale, with raisins, with pork meat.... It depends on which part of Mexico you are visiting or living.


	3. Bimbus, the bilingual dog and more chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "WAUF WAUF BARK BARK" Said Bimbus, Sykkuno's dog....
> 
> "The fuck that means, stupid dog?" Said Corpse...
> 
> "Sorry, my bad. I forgot you are a cat and you don't bark"
> 
> What. The. Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't fcking know how to title chapters so here, have this random thing
> 
> Also, I was at the drunk corpsetwt discord server and IT WAS SO FUNNY OMG IHGSKJHB I was crying and laughing at the same time I love corpsetwt so much y'all have sexy brains.

It's eight in the morning and Corpse wants to die. He is used to the feeling of wanting to die but he isn't used to fall asleep for like three hours and wake up because of the noise someone else is doing. Corpse wanted to rest because his body ached so bad but Sykkuno decided to wake up so fucking early and drop something in his bathroom, Bimbus got up too and started barking at the door. Corpse was watching that interaction from Sykkuno's bed, where he slept, and decided that instead of killing himself he would just shut up Bimbus and lock Sykkuno somewhere so the man couldn't wake him up.  
  
Anyways, Sykkuno got out of the bathroom and started trying to shut up his dog.  
  
  
**"Shhhh, Bimbus! You're going to wake up the cat!"** Sykkuno went to his room and saw Corpse staring at him. Corpse didn't knew he was kinda frowning until Sykkuno made a little noise of surprise. **"Oh Jesus, you're angry! I'm sorry Corpse, go back to sleep"** Sykkuno petted his head and went to somewhere else in his house.  
  
  
The brown haired guy in pajamas went to the kitchen to make breakfast, while he was cooking he started to overthink. Sykkuno was feeling weird about the fact that he could read Corpse's expressions. Corpse was a cat and he was capable to notice when there was a change on any emotion the cat was feeling. He was so confused until he realized that it was the same way with his dog. Bimbus would start barking or doing anything and Sykkuno would just assume things. So, he realized it was normal, a common thing.  
But then he remembered when Corpse started acting until he guessed correctly his name. Do animals had that skill completely developed? He never knew about a cat that was an actor at the same time. He knew that animals could be trained to do a lot of things but last night he felt as if he was communicating with the black and fluffy cat.  
  
_Well poop_ , thought Sykkuno, _that's just creepy._

* * *

Two hours later, in another part of the same city where Sykkuno lived, a man was having an existential crisis inside his friend's apartment. Why? Well, he swears to everything with life that he left his cat friend in the same bed as him but now that he is awake he can't find Corpse. He started moving things inside Corpse's room, now everything was out of place and in the floor because of Jack. 

" **OH MY GOD I LOST MY BEFFIE"** Screamed Jack while he was falling into his friend's bed. **"What if he just became tiny and I just stepped on him? Corpsie where are you!?"**

Jack had no idea what to do so he started calling Corpse's number until he realized that his phone was in the same room as him, so he hung up and played music to think. He could send a message of help to Rae or Felix but he quickly gave up that idea because Felix would just meme and make fun of him and Rae would kill him for turning her half brother into a cat and then lost him. Yep, not happening. 

That's why Jack decided to send a message to the dancing girl of Tiktok, who was responsible of all of this chaos and not him and his friend decisions. It was easier to think about it than being responsible for their actions.

First of all, which idiot would try to do what a shitty Tiktok said? Jack knows that there is a lot of good stuff inside that app and that people can find anything there but Corpse and him crossed the line of being stupid and being people with the same braincell. Both knew they shared just one.

Second of all, does this girl even knew what she was doing or did she just copy pasted info from an old book she found in her house or an old library in the middle of the night and thought it was going to be a good idea to turn people into cats?

And lastly, if that girl leaks who he was he knew Corpse and him would get in trouble and his friend would get more attention than he would like. Jack didn't wanted to hurt his friend or fuck his safety. It would be so funny to have a youtube video titled as "I turned Corpse into a cat" or something like that but now was not the time to think about that. It was good content but he loved his friend so much so he would never do something like that and expose both of them. Also, both of them had a fanbase, which means that if anything gets leaked he KNOWS that some people will try to do the same. 

Even if he knew all of these things he still messaged the girl with a lot of emoji knifes so the girl would feel threatened. 

" **Yes bitch feel my anger, FEEL MY NEED TO HAVE MY FRIEND BACK OR ELSE** " Jack screamed into his phone when he sent the 10th message. Then he started looking for white paper on Corpse's things, when he found a new package of 40 he did a little dance of victory and started drawing with a pen. He was trying to draw a black cat with big and dark eyes and the little and funny collar Corpse had on himself when he turned into a cat. He remembered that his friend was fluffy and fat so he drew a black ball with eyes, ears and a pink nose. He tried his best but instead of a cat his drawing was like a dark meat ball with eyes and an open mouth just as if the meat ball was screaming its life out. 

Then, he wrote as big as he could on the top of the page " **HAVE YOU SEEN MY CAT? PLEASE CALL ************ " and in little letters, at the bottom of the page **"please I don't want to pay his rent, just bring him home".** With a satisfied look and a smile he went to a shop to get a lot of copies to spread them and find Corpse. He got out of the store like one and a half hours later because the machine stoped working at the copy number 30 (Jack wanted more so he just waited instead of going to another store). 

Jack hated to accept that he needed help but he wanted to find his friend and without help he would finish until midnight, he got A LOT of copies to paste in walls and to give to random people. Even if his drawing was awful, even if his meatball wasn't cat looking he wanted to give it a try so he sent a message to Rae and while he was waiting for her response he started to spread the copies in the street, screaming for Corpse. 

* * *

With Sykkuno gone Corpse was alone, comfortable in the big bed with blue sheets. 

Well no, actually he wasn't alone. In front of him, watching him on the floor was a big, fluffy cloudy looking and white dog with its tongue out. Corpse couldn't care less, if he was a human he would be petting that dog but being a cat he didn't want to risk his life and be near a dog that was bigger than him. Nope, even if the dog seemed angelic (not the Bible ones) he wasn't a fan of being in a fight and he was still recovering. 

Bimbus got bored after 10 minutes of waiting to the cat to get up so it went out of the room to search for something to bring to its new cat friend so they could play. At that time of the day, the white dog was left home alone while Sykkuno went to do grocery shopping but now that it got a little friend Bimbus wanted to play all the day without any rest. Bimbus found below the baby blue sofa its favorite red ball with a smiley face on it, the dog started to try and get it out of there with its paws but the ball was in the middle of the sofa. Bimbus couldn't reach the red ball so the dog decided to come back to Sykkuno's room to get the help of the sleepy cat that was resting on the bed. 

Bimbus stayed still at Sykkuno's room door, watching how the cat was finding a good position to sleep, Corpse didn't look up to meet the eyes of the dog so Bimbus started barking. 

" **WAUF BARK WAUF WAUF BARK** " Said Bimbus while staring at Corpse. 

Corpse jumped because he got scared and hissed at the dog. Of course, instead of the " **FUCK** " he screamed as human, in cat form he just hissed loudly. 

" **Oh my bad, I forgot that you don't bark** " Meowed Bimbus, seating. 

Corpse was confused as fuck. The dog.... the dog was talking to him. BIMBUS WAS FUCKING COMMUNICATING WITH HIM AS IF HE WAS PART OF SOME HIGH ROYALTY SHIT.

" **What** " Said Corpse with a deep meow. 

" **You know, when your human works all the day and you stay in the house alone, you have plenty of time** " Said Bimbus as if it was nothing. " **I just learned meowing language** "

" **What the fuck, is that allowed ?** " 

**"I didn't understood the first part, what did you mean?** "

" **I was complimenting you** "

" **Really?** " Bimbus started to move his tail and get excited. Yay! Its new friend was being friendly ! 

" **No** " Corpse got off Sykkuno's bed and walked until he was near Bimbus. " **It's so weird to speak to you like this** "

" **What do you mean? You seem as if you weren't a cat** " 

Corpse didn't answered this time and started to explore the tiny house he was in, ignoring a happy puppy that was behind him trying to play. Sykkuno's house was just one floor, like his apartment, but bigger. The walls were white but everywhere he went to there were plants hanging on the walls, like some modern decoration but weird. The plants gave that place more life but Corpse would say that Sykkuno wasn't an interior designer if he liked his walls like that. There were a lot of windows and not a lot of furniture, just the basic ones like a kitchen table, four chairs at the kitchen table, some armchairs, a small TV, etc. There were two rooms and a bathroom. One of the rooms was Sykkuno's bedroom and the other one had a gaming set up at the center, a lot of boxes surrounding it and some action figures at the floor, as if someone had wanted to place them but forgot and left them there. 

" **Hey cat, hey cat, hey cat, hey cat, hey cat!** " Meowed Bimbus trying to get Corpse's attention. 

**"What"**

**"I want my toy but I can't reach it, help me!"** Bimbus started to jump around Corpse until the cat agreed and gave the dog its red toy. 

It was going to be a long day and Corpse realized that he really doesn't miss any dog now and his decision of having no pets seemed so sexy for him now. 

* * *

Sykkuno came back to his house with one of his best friends, Rae. Rae found him sharing his sandwich with some birds at the parking lot of the supermarket and honestly she wasn't surprised anymore, Sykkuno was like a Disney princess but in real life and a guy without a fancy dress. You could be walking minding your own business and out of nowhere you would see a guy wearing a blue hoodie and jeans talking to a squirrel while feeding his own dog. So yes, Rae was pretty used to it. 

When they went into the house they heard Bimbus barking loudly to the front door, waiting for his owner to come back. What they didn't expect was to see the black cat on top of a bookshelf Sykkuno had near the door. The cat seemed scared to death because of the height. Sykkuno had no idea how Corpse could get there and Rae was confused because never in her life she thought Sykkuno would have a cat. 

" **Hello Bimbus... Corpse, how did you got there?** " Sykkuno approached Corpse and got him off the bookshelf, carrying him until they were besides Rae, who was more confused because of the cat's name. 

" **Corpse...?** " Rae wheezed hard and pointed the cat, still laughing she said " **Sykkuno... why did you called your cat like that?!** " She couldn't even talk right because of her laugh. " **That cat is just like my brother, I mean look at its face** " Rae wheezed. 

Corpse was having a hard time not attacking his half sister right there and now. First of all, Sykkuno was holding him and was scratching behind his ears, he was comfortable and second, he was lazy. 

" **Wait Rae, you have a brother? I didn't know!** " Sykkuno was the one confused now, Rae pulled her phone out of her hoodie and opened the camera to take a picture of Sykkuno carrying the black cat on his arms. Corpse had a face of " _don't you dare or I'll kill you_ " but Rae couldn't care less. 

" **Yeah yeah, you don't miss. anything tho, we knew we were siblings like.... 2 years ago so yeah** " Said Rae doing a photoshoot of both of them. " **I'll send the pics to him saying you named your cat on his honor** " 

" **Uh, what?! No no he is going to get uncomfortable, Rae! I don't even know him! And I didn't even put the name to this cat! It already had one!** " Sykkuno was panicking and even Bimbus started barking to get attention of the two adults there. 

" **What do you mean?** " Asked Rae while she was sending the cute pics to her brother.

" **The cat! The cat... uh, the cat told me** "

" **What** "

" **Yesterday I found Corpse beaten up outside my house so I took it in and... it started acting? I don't know, its collar says a name but the cat seemed uncomfortable with it so I just tried to... You know what? this is weird and creepy** "

" **I uh...okay Sykkuno, I already knew you came from Disney but... anyways, look! Corpse is online, he's going to see the pictures!** " Rae smiled while waiting, Sykkuno walked a little until he was near his sofa and he left the black cat there, Corpse wanted to kill his sister right and there. That's why he waited until Rae looked at him straight in the eyes and hissed with all of his soul. Rae hissed back, Sykkuno laughed. 

" **Oh, look! Corpse is calling me!** " Rae smiled at Sykkuno and Corpse got so confused that he meowed loudly, asking "what". Sykkuno jumped in his place because Corpse scared him, the man was swimming deep in his thoughts, thinking about how embarrassing this situation was and why he was communicating with a cat, when the high pitched meow got him out of there.

When Rae picked up the call, she put the speaker on so Sykkuno could hear his brother. But oh no, surprise, the one who answered the "hello" from Rae wasn't the deep voice the girl was waiting for, instead it was a stressed Irish man screaming.

" **Rae! Oh my, thank god! YoU FOUND HIM! YOU FOUND CORPSE** " 

" **What. Jack? Where is my brother? And yeah, this is Sykkuno's cat, Corpse** "

Corpse started to panic. Oh no. Oh no no no no no. Someone get him out of there please, he wants to get the fuck out of the house and never come back, he wants to haunt down the Tiktok girl until he can be human again. He would prefer to be in the middle of a crowded place instead of there. 

Well no, actually no. But you get it, he is dramatic. 

" **No, Rae you don't get it. That IS Corpse. Like, your Corpse** "

" **But she's alive** " Said Sykkuno, trying to joke around. Rae and Jack stayed silent for a moment until Rae forced a laugh, Bimbus got out of there and Corpse chocked. It was fucking difficult to laugh being a cat. 

**"Sykkunie... no, I love you but... Anyways Rae! Please don't kill me!"**

**"Jack, you're scaring me, why would I kill you?"** She paused, then smiled. " **I mean, I want to know how it feels to stab someone but that's not the point."**

**"Oh Jesus, she's crazy!"** Sykkuno said whispering, more to himself than to anyone else in that room. Corpse heard him and laughed in a cat way. 

" **Rae, please. You see... Corpse and I were really bored and we followed something a Tiktok said because you know... catboys! So, Corpse became a cat and I don't know how the fuck he is in Sykkunie's house."** When Jack finished with his explanation, Rae started laughing a lot. Like, A LOT.

**"Jack, where the fuck are you?"** Asked Rae, with a weird smile on her face.

" **At Corpse's, why?** "

" **DON'T MOVE I'M COMING, SYKKUNO GET YOUR ASS HERE, GRAB THAT CAT WE'RE GOING** " And with that, Rae walked out of Sykkuno's place and left a confused and scared guy looking to a panicked cat. 

Yes, Corpse was about to become a literal corpse. Or maybe, the one becoming a corpse was Sykkuno because his soul left the body and his brain said _goodbye sir I won't work anymore._

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy it! :)  
> I don't have a schedule for the updates, sorry if it takes me a lot to update, it's hard to write a whole thing in English. I can't use funny expressions I know in my language because they don't work in English or they aren't funny if I translate them so yeah ;;;;;;
> 
> Anyways thank u for reading ;)  
> 


End file.
